1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to safety protection garments, and more particularly to jackets and other garments providing impact protection during emergencies in travel on airplanes and other modes of transportation, as well as buoyancy during over-water emergencies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inflatable floatation and life preserver vests and other garments have been provided in the prior art. Certain of the designs are activated during emergencies by connecting inflatable bladders with a source of compressed air or C0.sub.2. Inflatable life vests have been provided in which the user blows air through an oral valve into the vest. Life vests and belts have also been provided which are inflatable when compressed gas is directed into the belt through a valve which is either manually triggered or responsive to immersion of the belt in water.
Prior art belts of the type described have a number of disadvantages, and limitations. First, they are relatively bulky and uncomfortable to wear such that travelers on airplanes, for example, normally do not wear the vest until emergencies arise. In many cases a crash, and resulting injury, can occur without there being time for the life vest to be located and put on the user. Second, even when the life vests or belts are worn they tend to restrict the range of the user's arm movements and in general limits mobility. Third, many of the designs depend upon releasing a source of pressurized gas, such as from a CO.sub.2 cylinder or reaction of chemical components, which typically are carried on the vest. The gas source must be replaced for reuse of the life vest.
The need has therefore been recognized for a safety protection garment which obviates the foregoing limitations and disadvantages or prior art safety garments. Despite the various such safety garments in the prior art, there has heretofore not been provided a suitable and attractive solution to these problems.